As the Rain Falls
by of the deep sea
Summary: The tale of Juvia Lockser begins with the rain. And it goes like this.
1. Chapter 1

The rain starts when she is born.

Pouring heavily from the sky, the villagers rejoice, saying that she is a gift from the gods, that she will be the one to save them, that she is blessed. They name her in honor of the rain she brings.

Years later, they decide, she is cursed.

She can hear their whispers on the street, and sees their dark glares. She is used it by now. A group of boys follow her everyday, throwing rocks and pebbles at her yelling, "Go back to where you came from Ammo-nea!"

The rain follows her back home to her mother, who is sickly white as she lays on her cot. "Juvia," she calls. "Come here."

When she reaches, her mother hands her something. A white, ghostly doll, with button eyes and a stitched smile for a face.

"This my dear, is called a teru-teru bozu. It will take away the rain."

Juvia looks at the doll in fascination. How can such a plain thing take away the curse that has plagued her whole life? Her mother clips it to her dress and smiles.

"There you go. The rain will become gone in no time," she says. The rain lets up and Juvia smiles for the first time in what seems like forever.

Her mother dies a few days after she turns 5 and the rain pours even harder. The villagers sneer at her and kick her out with a few of her belongings. She knew this would happen and had prepared for it, but wasn't ready for the wave of emotions that came at her. Even with the downpour, Juvia can see a ray of sunshine through the storm clouds. It shines brightly as if mocking her saying, _I only shine for you_. She hates it and wills it go away. It does.

She picks up her teru-teru bozu, clips it on her dress, packs up her stuff, and heads some where else.

The rain follows her like a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** I SWEAR TO GOD I WAS GONNA WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT SCHOOL HAPPENED AND I JUST _REALLY_ HATE SOME OF MY TEACHERS.

IM SORRY.

She discovers her magic when she is 13.

She is being trailed by a loud group of men who reek of cigarettes and beer. She walks quicker, trying to blend in with the crowd. When she believes she has lost them, she takes a shortcut through a dark alleyway, back to her temporary residence.

"Where ya going, sweetheart? Tryin' to escape us, huh?"

Juvia gasps and twirls around. The man pushes her against a wall. His lackeys behind him, grin with yellow teeth, and start talking among them selves, fingering their bats.

"I knew you weren't tryin' to run away from us, right darling?" He reaches out to stroke her face, frozen in fear. She doesn't say anything.

"You know, you're a mighty fine girl. A lot of people would pay good money for someone like you." He says eyes darting down and _looking_ at her in such a way it makes her want to curl up into a ball and holds her blue hair, tightly curled, between his fingers. She gasps, darting her eyes around, looking for an opening to escape through. The man chuckles although it comes out sounding like a rasp. Juvia looks downward when his breath hits her face.

"Come on doll, don't be shy. We're all friends here, aren't we boys?", he says taking her chin in his hand and forcing her face up. The men behind him, inch closer, the yellow of their smiles glowing in the dark.

She looks away frantically, trying to find an opening. Her agitation makes the rain pound harder on the cement , into a downpour. The man starts to sneak his arm around her waist, most likely to haul her over his shoulder. The rain starts hitting the pavement and she turns to water and slips out of the man's grip and onto the ground. She immediately reforms and gasps, the rain dropping on to her skin. The leader yelps with surprise and backs away.

Juvia looks at her hand with surprise and gives a small, unnoticeable grin. The man comes forward, charging at her with his bat risen and ready to strike.

But this time she is _ready_.

When the bat hits her body, she transforms into water, letting the man go right through her. He looks surprised, and turns around to face her. But she already has him in locked a sphere of water.

She doesn't want to kill him, no. Juvia makes sure he is trapped long enough for him to be unconscious. The rest of the men charge at her.

She doesn't remember what completely happens, but within a couple of minutes, all the men are on the ground and she falls onto her knees.

Juvia whips her head around to a faint, clapping noise. A tall, thin man with greasy, red hair, emerges from the darkness. He stops just a few feet away from her and leans on a cane. She is immediately on guard. "What do you want?"

"That was quite a show you put on, Miss. If you don't mind, would be willing to show me again?" he says. Juvia holds up her arm and wills it to change. The man peers at her arm with a peaking interest. He sighs and swings his cane to the other side and leans on it. "This magic you have, water magic, or whatever you'd like to call, is rare type. Rare as in it's only been heard in myths and ancient stories."

"This power you have to change your physical form into water is called _Water Body_. And since you have this ability per say, I suppose I have to make you this offer."

He focuses his eyes on her and gives her a lecherous smile. "My name is Jose Porla and I'd be _delighted_ to have you join Phantom Lord."


End file.
